Voices
by Mechanical Cerberus
Summary: [one shot] [KanameMana] Mana, Kaname, Itsuki and Tsukasa get together for homework... with relatively predictable results. Read and review.


**Voices **

**Hurrah for Juvenile Orion! Finally there's a section on it… that makes me very, very happy. Aw man, it's not fair… our Comic Book Shoppe doesn't get Juvenile Orion volume 5 until May. But I own all the other volumes! And I love them! Wa-ha! All right, I'm crazy.**

**Itsuki is my favourite character in Juvenile Orion… though I love all the characters! And I'm not exaggerating… Shusoka and I went through the mangas the other night, trying to find characters we disliked… well, the girl who's betrothed to Isshin is kind of really creepy. She's the only one in the manga I don't like, though…**

**Anyways, this eccentric little inu decided to try her paw at a Kaname/Mana fanfic. The first straight coupling I've written in literally two years. But they are very cute together.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Juvenile Orion. Not flirtatious little Itsuki-kun or cute Kaname… who seems to have his shirt open or off a lot… I'll shut up now.**

**Setting: Somewhere in the middle of the manga. No particular area, just… somewhere.**

**Warning: They may be OOC… I'll try not to put them OOC, though. And it's going to be a little fluffy.**

**

* * *

**The low, yet quiet sound rang through the silent room. It was a monotonous tone, the pitch never changing either, as it cut off the whimpering psychic in mid-sentence. The young mind breaker had stopped listening to the argument by then as she lay next to Tsukasa; Itsuki was once again begging Kaname to let him copy his homework. The four of them had grouped together and were now at Kaname's house, sitting in his room and doing whatever work they had left from school.

Or at least three out of four of them had been. 

Itsuki had fallen asleep when they had first started, having decided to lie on the darklore's overly comfortable bed to do his homework. Kaname, Tsukasa and Mana had seated themselves next to one another on the floor, helping each other with some of their math problems. By the time the E.G.O faction member had woken, his three closest friends had completed their work and had immersed themselves in a game of chess (Tsukasa was watching rather than playing).

However, Itsuki had interrupted that game to fall onto his knees on the floor by the dark-haired youth and start begging for answers, leaving Mana to take his former spot on Kaname's warm bed, while Tsukasa remained seated on the floor near the head of the bed.

Now Mana had blocked out the actual words of the two boys, identifying them only by the different pitches the two had in their voices; Kaname's ever-familiar quiet sound over Itsuki's louder more urgent voice.

Many times, Kaname's voice came close to putting Mana asleep, however it always seemed that just before she had managed to drift off peacefully Itsuki's voice would cut in and she would snap out of her trance-like, half-asleep state. Albeit, the sound that woke the mind breaker from her silent dreaming was the shrill cry of the telephone. At the sound she jumped, turning her head to look at the clock next to Kaname's bed. 10:02PM. Lucky her it wasn't a school night, or her aunt would be throwing a fit (as would Tomonori if he found out).

She also noticed that Itsuki had obviously gone home, none of his possessions left in Kaname's room, and by the looks of it several of Kaname's notes had gone missing against his wishes (they were strewn all over the floor like someone had tried to gather them in a hurry). Tsukasa was also gone; Tomonori had come to pick him up sometime before.

Kaname wasn't in the room either, but she could hear people outside the room through the closed door, and assumed it was the darklore and his sister.

It was then that her ears actually picked up on Kaname's voice, coming not too far from the door of the bedroom. "She fell asleep… it's no problem… I'll tell her, don't worry… good night to you too," and then the click of the phone as it was hung up.

"Kaname-kun…?" Mana had made her way to the door during the conversation, and had opened it to poke her head out, still appearing sleepy. "Did my aunt phone?"

"She just did," Kaname replied quietly, glancing over at Mana. He was already in pajamas, and not too far off Mana could see a pillow and blanket on the couch. "You're staying here tonight. She wants you home early in the morning."

That wasn't a request and Mana knew it. Whether she wanted to or not she would be at Kaname's that night, though she had no arguments with that. It was fine by her – she missed the days when her and Kaname would have sleepovers. Though, she noted, they were usually in the same room. "Come back into your room," she said. "It'll be like a sleepover!"

Although Kaname was silent as he stood there, she knew he would do what she asked, and so she went back into his room, flopping down on his bed again. Mana knew there was no way that he would let her sleep on the floor, so she wasn't even going to bother suggesting it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours passed. Mana couldn't sleep, and again she looked at the clock. 1:05AM. She had been looking at the appliance every ten minutes or so, since time felt like it was going by slowly. Kaname was lying silently on the floor near the bed, and all she could hear was his breathing. However, it didn't put her to sleep like it used to when they had been younger.

Restlessly she rolled onto her side, looking over the edge of the bed at her friend's form. He was asleep she was sure, and she was very tired herself, but she just couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tried to, or how comfortable Kaname's bed was, Mana Kirihara just could not get to sleep.

She didn't want to wake up Kaname, but…

Reaching down, she poked at his ribs until he grunted and lazily opened his eyes to look up at her. "Mana…? W'ah 'sit?" he asked, his voice quieter due to being sleepy, and a little hoarse as well. He rolled onto his back and rubbed at his eyes. The entire time, Mana watched him in silence until he looked up at her, sleepily yet concerned at the same time.

"I can't sleep, Kaname-kun," she replied in a whisper so she wouldn't disturb his sister, even if she was in a different room.

Slowly, Kaname pushed himself into a seated position, rubbing his eyes a little again. "Do you want a drink or something?" he asked, a little clearer than before as he woke up a little more. When Mana nodded her consent, Kaname got to his feet and wandered out of his room, returning shortly after with a glass of water. He handed it to her, stretching as she drank it. When she finished, Kaname put the empty glass on the bedside table near his clock, lying down again on his makeshift bed on the floor.

"Thank you," the young girl said politely, though bit her lip a little. "Kaname… can you…" she hesitated. "Just talk to me. Tell me about your day…"

"You already know about it," Kaname replied after a moment of silence.

"I know that," Mana said as she snuggled down into the blankets and nuzzled her head into the pillow, which smelled very much like a combination of Kaname after basketball practice and after-shower Kaname. "But can you just tell me again? I just want to hear your voice…"

"Mana, it's 1:20 in the morning," he said, running a hand through his dark hair, however, at her silence, he complied. He told her his day all over again – even the parts when she had been there with him, and all of the parts of his day she already knew.

Unable to fall asleep still, however, Mana slid off the bed so she was next to Kaname on the floor. She tugged at the blankets, and without really thinking about it Kaname raised them for her, and she nestled against his side, resting her head on his chest. In that position, his voice was somewhat louder, more like his usual tone than the quieter one he was keeping at the moment as to not wake his sister, and she could pick up the tone to it better.

He didn't notice that his voice was putting her to sleep until he heard the soft sounds of faint snoring and looked down to see her eyes closed and her entire body relaxed. Falling silent, he closed his own eyes, deciding it was best not to move her at the time.

And, as Kaname fell asleep, he didn't know whether or not to feel offended.

* * *

**Eh… there you go. Not so happy with the ending line there, but I'm very pleased with the rest of it. Hm… not as rusty with a straight pairing as I thought I was. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, and expect to see other Juvenile Orion fanfics from me in the near future (check out my favourite couples in my bio if you want to know what sort of pairs I'll be writing for JO and others)!  
****  
Please review; constructive criticism accepted, but only if you've paid attention to the warning beforehand, so no comments on if you thought it was OOC.**


End file.
